Revenge is Sweet
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: One-shot, HidaIno. Rated M for extremly explicit content and gore. Ino is captured by Hidan. What does he plan on doing to her?


Revenge is Sweet

"_Ino… You are strong willed, dependable and responsible… Chouji and Shikamaru… They're total goof-offs… Keep them in line"_

_Asuma's last words floated through Ino's dreams…_

She opened her eyes. She was on a bed. Her memories were all fuzzy.

"Wha…" She looked around. "Where am I?"

The room was only illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window.

"_NO! INO! NOO!"_

Shikamaru's yell resonated on her years. She had some flashbacks. Team Asuma and Kakashi running into the 2 Akatsuki members. The fighting. And then the crazy man that they called Hidan, looking at her with those purple eyes. Those evil purple eyes.

She gasped and screamed, realizing what happened.

The door opened and closed. Someone entered.

He turned the lights on and Ino could see his Akatsuki cloak and his silver hair. He looked at her with an evil smile and started walking towards her.

"NO! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He took her hands by her wrists when she tried to punch him and pushed them into the mattress, holding her tight.

She started kicking around but he locked her legs with his own.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Hidan started laughing. That evil laugh, that sent shivers through her spine, petrifying Ino.

"I'm gonna have fun before I offer your blood to Lord Jashin"

He laughed again, his evil eyes widening with joy. It was a terrifying sight.

She tried to fight back, in vain.

He laughed again, immobilizing her.

"It's useless bitch."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"All I want is a good fuck and a sacrifice" He smiled evilly "Your sacrifice" he whispered next to her ear.

She fought and shook her body in disgust trying to get off of his grip. It was pointless.

He laughed again. She remembered Asuma dying. She screamed in grief, disgust and hate, crying.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

"No.. You won't…" He whispered. He kissed her, forcing an opening through her lips and exploring her mouth with his tongue, which she bit.

He gasped and backed away.

"FUCK!" he said, tasting the blood. The pain was pure adrenaline for him.

She looked at him fearlessly, spiting his own blood on his face.

He smiled.

"Fucking bitch"

He got up from her and dragged her up through her hands. He took a rope from the bag on his back and started tying her wrists. She looked up and noticed the small metal in the ceiling. '_NO…'_

"NOOO!" she tried to get away from him.

He hanged her hands on the metal hoop, moving then to her feet. She kicked and tried to get off.

He grabbed her legs and tangled her feet.

He slapped her in the ass and smirked. "How do you like that, fucking bitch? Suits you right"

He took her clothes off and stared at her naked.

Ino cried and cursed him all the time, always trying to get away, always failing.

He took his own clothes and then approached her.

Ino's position allowed her to be kneeling on the bed. He looked at all her body, wandering around her like a predator surrounding its prey. He took his time admiring every part of her body, only moving to another place after picking up every detail.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

She silenced but continued glaring at him with deadly eyes.

He smirked and approached her, looking at her right in the eyes, purple meeting emerald blue.

He started kissing her neck, his hands exploring her body.

Ino shook herself. Shivers went through her spine. _Pleasure_ shivers. She gasped from the sudden realization.

The man who killed her mentor, who brought only but suffering and pain to her world, was now kissing her neck and caressing her nipples. And she liked it.

She bit her lips. Hidan licked her neck and continued teasing her nipples, pushing them sometimes, causing her to gasp in pain. He traveled his tongue down to her collar bone and bit the junction between it and her neck, causing her to bleed.

She held back a moan at the pain and pleasure combined.

He continued down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and giving small bites. He continued caressing her other breast, teasing her.

His free hand moved down and he grabbed her ass, pressing his fingers, leaving marks.

She failed to let out a moan which made him stop and grin at her, evil eyes staring right into her soul.

"You're a naughty whore hum? I thought you wanted to kill me?"

He squeezed her ass and her breast harder, causing her to gasp again.

"But you're actually enjoying this"

He kissed her cheeks. Then he took her mouth, fully knowing that she would bite him again.

But Hidan didn't care. He lived for the pain, it made him alive. And as she bit his lip with strength, he moaned into her mouth, grabbing her even harder and deepening the kiss.

Ino watched from inside her mind in horror as she felt his dominance and the temptation to succumb into his touch. His hands made her go insane and she used the last of the force she had within her to try and make him go away biting as hard as she could.

It didn't work and she watched in horror as this man took control over her emotions and actions.

He let go of her mouth and moved down again, leaving a small trail of blood from his wounded lip. The hand he had on her ass moved to the side meeting her wet pussy. He smirked looking up at her.

"You're really fucking enjoying this, aren't you bitch?"

She moaned as his fingers opened her lips and explored her pussy. He trailed kisses on her breast and belly, pressing her clit. She screamed. He laughed and continued rubbing her clit, sticking a finger on her vagina.

She moaned loudly and gripped the rope on her hands.

He spread her legs. Using both hands now, he separated her lips and licked her pussy all the way from her entrance to her clit. She screamed again and he smiled.

"I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked you little whore" he suddenly whispered in her ear.

He then licked her clit with increasing speed as he thrusted his finger into her vagina. He tasted her wetness combined with his blood. There was nothing more intoxicating than that. She screamed and moaned. He took another finger into her and sucked her clit.

He spat on her entrance and entered his fingers on her again. He continued this until she was closing to her orgasm. He moved his tongue down and entered it into her vagina, altering between it and his fingers, while still rubbing her clit with another hand. It was more than enough to take her over the edge.

He felt her inner wall tighten around his fingers, and when she came he licked her juices.

She panted and let her head fall back. He looked up and grabbed her head by her hair, making her face him. He took his fingers out of her and shoved them into her mouth, making her taste herself. He then took them off and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Suddenly Ino felt a horrible pain as her hymen broke and he entered her. She screamed like never before at the pain, as he thrusted his cock into her.

He continued thrusting into her and after several minutes the pain went away, replaced by pleasure. He grabbed her ass and her neck, kissing her.

She breathed into him, their mouths opened as he fucked her harder and quicker, they both moaning and screaming. He shot his seed into her and got off of her.

Sticking his fingers again into her and then taking them to her mouth, he repeated what he did before, making her taste him this time.

With her legs spread as much as she could, he went around her and started smacking her ass. He pushed her ass, opening to reveal her hole. He spat on it and licked it, sticking his tongue into her asshole.

He replaced his tongue for a finger and she pushed herself more against him, moaning. He smiled and fucked her asshole with his finger. He took is other hand to her pussy and entered her with another finger.

Ino moaned highly and pushed her head back.

Hidan was beginning to really love her reactions. This woman hated him more than anyone else, and still, a single touch of his and she broke as crystal.

He let go of her and grabbed her chin, pushing her into a strong and wild kiss, a wicked smile against her mouth.

He backed off a few inches and looked into her eyes, into her soul. He saw the hate and lust fused together in her gaze. He liked it.

He got back to her ass and teased her a bit more until Ino felt something ripping through her asshole. She screamed in both pain and pleasure as he continued stroking her clit at the same time he shoved into her ass.

He pushed into her and kept pressing as she screamed. He then pushed back and then again, a hand firmly holding her by the waist.

"Yes, you feel that?" He whispered in her ear as she tossed her head back moaning loudly. He chuckled. "It's the man who tore up your dreams fucking you"

He watched amused as she screamed in hurt and pleasure. He was sure every fiber of her body longed to the moment she'd kill him. He enjoyed her passion and felt closer to the edge. He quickened his pace, shoving into her stronger. He came into her and slid out of her ass-

She relaxed her body with exhaustion, and if it wasn't for the rope on her hands, she would be laying down on the bed. He sat and looked at her. Her body covered with a slim layer of sweet. Seeing her curvy forms shinning like that made him forget about his own exhaustion.

He got up and turned around to face her. She panted hard. He took his hand to her cheek and made her look at him slowly. A tear rolled on her cheek. She looked at him, with a mix of emotions.

He kissed her passionately and grabbed her ass. She broke free from his kiss for a few seconds.

"I swear…"

He kissed her again smiling against her mouth and grabbed her harder. She bit his lip again making the wound, already there, bleed once more.

He tasted his own blood and laughed. He got up and left the room, leaving her tied up in the same place.

"_Ino… You are strong willed…"_

_Ino cried looking at her sensei._

"…_Keep them in line"_

_An evil laugh broke the scene into pieces and she found Hidan's purple eyes looking at her from the dark. She screamed and tried to get away but then she felt unimaginable pleasure._

"_I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked…"_

Ino woke up breathing hard. She felt pain in her wrist where the rope was hurting. She gasped and looked around.

The room was dark. She tried to get out of the rope.

After struggling for hours she got free. She touched her wrists covered in blood and then proceeded to untie her feet. She just finished when she heard the door open. She immobilized and the lights were on as Hidan entered.

They stared at each other for several minutes until he laughed tossing his head back, his shoulders shaking.

She felt her fury rise up again as she took the rope from her feet and ran to punch him. He grabbed her arm in movement and looked at her eyes smirking.

She spat on his face and struggled.

"Oh come on! Not this fucking shit again!"

He tossed her to the bed and took his clothes. She stayed still on the bed, waiting for what she knew it was to come. She wondered about what happened the last night and blushed, furious at herself for having enjoyed what he did to her.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually eager for this. He looked at her and smiled, noticing the blush.

He approached her on the bed and embraced her, always staring at her eyes.

"I fucking hope I don't have to tie you up again bitch"

He grinned and kissed her softly.

"Though I did enjoyed having done so yesterday"

She started breathing heavily and looked at his mouth. Her thoughts were confused as hell. There he was, so easy to kill. And yet she couldn't bring herself to do it, keen for what he could do to her tonight.

He kissed her again, this time more violently and battled her tongue.

She complied and her hands went through his hair.

'_Ino what the fuck are you doing? He killed Asuma!'_

Hidan broke the kiss and moved on to her neck, biting and licking.

'_But…'_ she thought about the pleasure he gave her and that he was giving her now with just a small bite or a lick. This man was addicting.

She pushed his hair stronger and he stopped the kissing. He pulled down and grabbed her tights, pushing her pussy into his mouth. He sucked and licked on her clit making her moan at the feeling. He slipped his tongue into her vagina, pulling it in and out. He took a finger to her asshole and started sticking it in and out too.

He gave her several orgasms. He then stopped, looked at her and laughed.

He entered her roughly and fucked her quickly and harshly, making the bed bang against the wall with the strength he used.

She screamed hardly and tossed her head back furiously, her mouth opening on a big O.

She came and he felt her walls tightening around his dick. He got off of her and pushed her head forwards.

She widened her eyes as he suddenly made her suck his cock. She hardly could breathe from the orgasms he gave her but she sucked on his cock anyway, running her tongue around it making him push her head closer against him.

He started thrusting into her mouth, moaning. He came into her mouth and she tasted his semen, swallowing it.

He then turned her around.

He entered her ass and slapped her.

She screamed as he pushed his dick quicker into her. He pushed her against him by her waist, her ass smacking against him.

He improved his pace as she screamed in pleasure. He came into her and then got off of her. He pushed her ass into his mouth and he licked his own cum, turning her around and pushing her head into a kiss, running his tongue against her, both tasting his semen.

His hands wandered around her skin, and found her nipples. He pulled one and teased it, while she moaned with the slight pain and pleasure.

He laughed looking into her eyes as they kissed.

"I… am going… to kill you" She said.

Hidan laughed once again and ignored her menace. He bit her neck, making it bleed again and she gasped at the sudden pain. He clenched his fingers around her waist and pressed his body closer to hers. He took her legs and pushed them around his shoulders, entering her vagina.

She screamed as he hit her G-spot over and over again. He thrusted into her, his hands like claws on her skin. She ran her hands through his back and clenched her fingers on his skin, moaning against his ear.

They came together and Hidan fell next to her. They both panting.

Hidan rested for several minutes and then he got up and approached his clothes. Ino watched as he took the metal spike he used to perform his rituals into his hand and then drops of blood fell into the ground. He painted Jashin's sign on his blood with his foot. She watched as he looked up at her and laughed at her scared eyes. She pushed herself more against the wall but he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She punched him and before he noticed she stabbed him with his own spike on his heart.

He laughed again and his eyes widened with evil at the pain. He had let his guard down.

She looked at that insane man. She kissed him again, a bloody kiss as he vomited blood because of the wound. He grabbed her and tossed her away, taking the spike from his heart. He made a mistake. As Ino fell next to her clothes she took a kunai from her bag.

As he approached her again and extended his hand to grab her she cut his hand off. He scream again looking surprised at her sudden weapon. Then he noticed her clothes a laughed.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID BITCH! YOU CAN'T FUCKING KILL ME! STOP TRYING"

She already knew he wouldn't die from all that. After all, Asuma did chop his head off. But then she did the unexpected thing. She castrated him.

His laugh was substituted with a horrifying scream and his smile turned into horror and wrath.

It was her turn to smile. She held his penis on her hand and squeezed it, knowing he'd feel the pain. He screamed again.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She smiled at him and with the kunai in her hand she started chopping his manhood into pieces as he screamed as hell, unable to move from the destructive agony. The pain was far greater than getting his head cut off. He trembled and fell. She took the opportunity to cut off the rest of his body, slowly, making sure he looked into her eyes.

"I told you" she said whispering into his ear. "I was going to kill you"

"I can't… fucking… die… bitch…" He managed to whisper.

"We'll see about that."

Ino breathed in the cold night air, looking up at the sky. She wasn't fully aware where she had been taken but she was eventually found by the Hidden Leaf ANBU Black Ops and Shikamaru that were looking for her. Shikamaru hugged her and when they asked her what happened she just smiled evilly looking at Shikamaru.

"He's no more… Shikamaru"

"What happened Ino?"

She smiled again and told them what she had done. She told them how she chopped Hidan's body into small little pieces, squeezing the life out of him.

She got her revenge. And it was damn sweet.


End file.
